


RWBY movies: Watching the Multiverse

by Kaizerthewriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: OC host, Watching the multiverse, don't know what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizerthewriter/pseuds/Kaizerthewriter
Summary: The RWBY cast, consisting of team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, Taiyang, Raven, and more, have all been transported to this strange theater with no way out, all because of this strange man. (Rated M just in case)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Enlightenment

Chapter 1: Enlightenment

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY, ROOSTER TEETH DOES!

P.S. sorry that I had to restart LITERALLY EVERYTHING from the ground up, but I it had to be done (remember I'm new to all of this) so i'm having a hard time adjusting to all of this, i'm hoping to god himself that i'm making the right decision here.

...

Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, was in a daze when she opened her eyes, sure she was tired from everything that happened yesterday, what with the mission to Mountain Glenn, the breach, and the arrestment of Roman Torchwick. But when she opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar environment.

She was on a very large red couch in the center of a very large theater room, with chairs, seats, and even a throne of varying shapes and sizes, and oddly enough, there was a large movie theater screen up on the wall in the front of the room.

The thing that made it weirder though was that their dozens of people in the room sleeping, she was glad that she was with Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, but there were others like Ozpin, Glynda, Cardin, the girls of team CFVY, Sun and Neptune, and more people could and couldn't recognize.

"Ugh, Ru-Ruby?" Weiss said getting up from her sleep. "WHAT THE-" she yelled rousing everyone else from there sleep.

"Huh." "Pancakes!" Jaune and Nora woke up with shock while Pyrrha and Ren woke up with just their eyes opening quickly.

"Geez, five more minutes, Wei- huh?" Yang rose from her sleep.

Blake was the next to wake up and took things in a calmer manner. "How did we get here?" she asked, no one was able to answer her question.

"That's what we all want to know." Cardin said getting up.

"I don't know who brought us here, but at least they have class, if this furniture was anything to go by." Coco commented looking around, with Velvet nodding in slight agreement.

After the forever fall incident, Cardin began to respect Jaune for who was, for sticking up for he and his team, and saving Cardin's life in the process, with him promising not tell anyone about the fake transcripts, and apologizing to everyone he preyed upon.

"This is indeed odd." Ozpin said gaining everyone's attention.

"Where on remnant are we?" Glynda asked looking around.

"Something tells me that shouldn't be the question we should be asking right now." Neptune, all the people in the room said.

"And that question is?" Sun pressed with his hands on his shoulders.

"What is the reason for us being here is what Mr. Valsilias is talking about ladies and gentlemen." Doctor Oobleck Clarified, Port nodded in response.

"An excellent question, by the looks of this place, it seems to be a theater of sorts." Ironwood Noted.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby jumped with joy seeing Qrow, latching onto his arm in excitement. "Did you miss me, Uncle Qrow, did you?" Ruby pressed while holding onto his arm in the air.

"Heh, nope." Qrow said jokingly, Making Ruby let go of his arms.

"Man, what the heck happened?" Taiyang, the father of both Yang and Ruby asked with a bit of a headache.

"Dad?!" Both girls shouted.

"Girls!" Taiyang held his arms out for a hug, which the girls happily gave to him.

"Well, hasn't it been a while, Tai." Qrow and Tai's eyes went wide as they turned around slowly and saw the bandit tribe leader, Raven Branwen.

"M- Mo- MOM!" Yang yelled aloud, her lilac eyes changing to scarlet red.

"Raven." Tai began to glare at her.

"What, not happy to see me, after all this time?" She asked sarcastically.

"Raven, are you sure you should be this lax about the situation, this is serious." Vernal, Raven's right hand asked.

"Blake?" Blake turned around slowly and was shocked to see that her parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, were present as well.

"Mom," she gulped a little, "Dad." She was nervous the moment she saw the both of them.

"Sweetie! Oh, I missed you so much, my little girl." Kali ran to give her daughter a hug, which she wished would never end, after finally seeing Blake again, which Ghira happily joined in.

Sun looked on with pride seeing Blake reunited with her family. Nut the family reunions weren't over yet.

"Winter." Weiss ran up to give her sister a hug, glad to see her again.

"Specialist Schnee." Ironwood looked at who may as well have been his right-hand woman.

"General Ironwood, sir." Winter saluted.

"What are you two doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I not sure myself, but we were brought here for a reason." Winter theorized.

"An excellent deduction, Schnee." Cordovin, leader of the Argus Defense base, commented.

"Cor- Cordovin" Ironwood reeled back in surprise.

"It's always a pleasure to see you once again, General Ironwood." Cordovin saluted.

"Wish I could say the same, old friend." Maria shot.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss prostatic eyes." Cordovin shot back at her.

"RUBY!" Ruby turned around, just in time for Penny Polendina, Ruby secret Robot friend, to rush up to her and squeeze her till her breathe went away.

"It's nice to see you two, Penny, Now can I breathe, Please." Penny looked up to see her face adopt a blue color, penny regained her composure and let go.

"Oh, apologies, friend Ruby."

"Apology accepted." Ruby squeaked in pain.

Cinder, mercury and Emerald, were able to wake up, seeing the events taking place they decided to hang back for now and let things run their course.

"Ugh, Neo, any idea what exactly happened?" Roman, the most infamous crook in Remnants underworld, asked to his assistant, Neapolitan, in a snarky tone.

"ROMAN!" Ironwood roared. "Do you have something to do with why we're here?" Ironwood demanded of him.

Neo got in front of him in defense with Roman answering in a laid-back expression. "Look, Ironhead, I'm know about as much as you probably do, I may be a brilliant criminal mastermind, but I didn't come up with all this." Roman answered with his arms crossed.

"B- Blake." A shaking voice said forcing Blake to turn around and find the chameleon Faunus girl, Ilia.

"Ilia, what are y-" She paused when she saw someone she hoped to never she again, "NO!" she yelled in panic, making everyone around look at her, then tense up at the sight of Bull Faunus, Adam Taurus.

"Blake, my love, we meet again." Adam Casually said.

"Calm down, Taurus, leave her be, we have more pressing issues to be concerned about." Sienna, the leader of the White Fang ordered.

"Sienna, good to see you again." Ghira said holding his hand out.

"Ozpin, how horrible it is to see you again." Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood practically turned to stone at hearing that voice, they slowly turned around, hoping to whatever deity out there it wasn't who they thought it was, but that hope was crushed was they saw Salem, the queen of all Grimm, and her cohorts standing at the top of the highest part of the room, her looks alone (and primarily) gave all those you didn't know her chill in their spines.

A scorpion Faunus to her right, Tyrian Callows, was smiling giddily at the fact that all their enemies were all gathered in one place. "My lady, shall I see to it that they all die in pain and agony?" he asked in glee, but Salem held her hand up as a signal to not do so, but the word "kill" made everyone get on edge, and reach for their weapons… only to find that they weren't there, much to Ruby's sorrow.

"OZPIN!" Hazel roared in rage and hatred, making Ozpin nervous.

"Hazel, there's no point in me saying this now, but calm down, fighting now isn't going to solve anything." Arthur Watts pleaded.

"Not until Ozpin is DEAD!" he charged at Ozpin with a balled fist reeled back, and he would have succeeded in hitting the guy… if weren't for a burst of gravity hammering down onto hazel, holding him to the ground. "I, Can't, Move." He grunted in pain.

" **There shall be no form of combat here in my domain.** " A booming voice declared from above, the gravity surrounding Hazel dispersed as he got himself up off the floor.

"Who said that?" Salem asked. "Come out and show yourself." She ordered.

" **All thou had to do was ask.** " The voice said sarcastically.

The screen up front began to shine brightly, as a small ball of light floated down to the floor in front of the screen, and began to reform into a man with white hair, emerald eyes, a blue hoodie, and black pants, but the weird thing was his shirt underneath the hoodie, which caught the attention of all of Team RWBY.

"Is that our team anagram out that shirt?" Weiss asked with shock.

" **Yep, you have no idea how hard it was to get a shirt this size.** " He said before revealing it.

"You're the one who brought us all here?" Jaune asked skeptically.

" **Hey, just because I dress like a normal guy, don't mean I don't have the power to do so.** " He clarified pointing at the guy. " **Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself.** "

He bowed to everyone as a sign of respect. " **The name is Kaizerthewriter, but please, call me Kai.** "

"Kai?" Ruby repeated quietly.

" **I'm what you may call a god, but what I'm really classified as is writer.** " Kai explained shocking all those in the room, even Salem and Ozpin were hard time concealing their shock, all while remembering the two Brother gods.

Port was, weirdly enough, the first to regain his composure. "Okay, so why are we here is the next question to ask." Port said with his hand on his chin.

" **Ah yes, the million dollar question at the present time. All those who've heard of the multiverse theory, raise your hand.** " All those present had their hands in the air. " **Good, that makes things is easier really, but I'll explain anyway to clear any misconceptions up.** " He began to put his hand on his head to wonder about how to explain it, and it hit him.

" **See the multiverse, in a another dimension traveling mans words, can loosely be described as a tree, a giant structure where a bunch of leaves, the different worlds and dimensions that inhabit the multiverse, exist in relatively peaceful harmony, and if your looking at it from that point of view, you could say that where we are right now is a leaf that has fallen off of that tree, able to see the tree in all its glory.** "

His explanation was able to get to everyone, even the more rowdy ones like Nora, Ruby, and Tyrian. " **Now before we all continue, can Neo, Penny, Maria, and Cordovin come to the front, please.** " He asked confusing them, but they did so anyway, what could they have to lose.

The four of them stood in front of Kai in an orderly fashion, and Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out... a red pen?

" **Oath of a Writer. KASSEI-KA SURU!** " He pushed the button on the pen and it burst into flames, the flames then flew around the four of them and began melding with their bodies, blinding everyone with a strong white light.

The light eventually died down and everyone saw that nothing seemed to have changed for Penny and Neo, but Maria and Cordovin were now much younger and taller and Maria now had her regular organic eyes rather than her prostatic eyes. "No- No way, my eyes are..." She began to tear up.

" **Consider the Grimm Reaper back in action.** " Kai punched the air, causing Qrow to gasp in shock for a second.

"Tears. I haven't cried real tears in decades." Maria said before breaking down happiness.

"You... restored out youth?" Cordovin asked.

" **Of course.** " Kai declared.

Meanwhile Penny and Neo were on the ground panting in exhaustion, with Ruby and Roman, running to help them.

"Are you all right?"

"Hang tight Neo."

"I'm fine, I-I- I can't get any reading as to what happened," Penny stuttered in shock. "Wait, I... feel different."

" **I made you human.** " Kai said shocking her and everyone else present.

" **I gave you everything you ever wanted, organs, blood, and a heart.** " Kai explained.

Penny began to tear up at the hearing of those words, "Se- SENSATIONAL! HA HA HA HA!" She hugged Ruby out of joy.

"Wait all this time, you've been friends with, a robot?!" Nora asked loudly.

"Wow, that's certainly something." Pyrrha commented.

"Indeed." Velvet commented.

"But what... about... ME! My vo- voice." Neo had realized that this man, god, writer, whatever, had given her back her voice. "Roman, I- I have my voice back!" Neo hugged him in celebration with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I always thought you had a good voice." Roman returned the hug tearing up as well.

"Huh, I guess he does have a heart." Yang said with a smirk.

"Why did she lose stop talking though?" Nora wondered.

"We'd better not delve to deep on that topic." Ren suggested.

"How did he do that?" Cardin asked in wonder.

" **An Oath of a Writer, it allows any one writer to have the ability to alter reality in any world aside from their own in any way they want, but their exist some limits to that power.** " He explained.

"Why though," everyone turned to face Ironwood. "Why do all of this, there has to be an endgame here."

" **Sharp as ever, I see, Ironwood. Well one is to prevent a horrible future from ever happening.** "

"What horrible future?" Ren asked.

"Please tell us." Ilia pressed.

"It'd better not be the extinction of a Faunus." Adam threatened.

Kai then reached into his back pocket and pulled out, what could only be described as, a card made of light. " **This.** " He turned the card around and made most of the people in the room's eyes glow for a split second, the very next second was dead silent, what he'd revealed to them were the important events of volumes 3, 4, 5, and 6.

Pyrrha hit the ground in despair and tears at the vision of her own death his, Jaune going to comfort her, and Vernal, Roman and Neo weren't fairing much. Yang was tearing up at the thought of her losing an arm with Tai comforting her around the shoulder. Raven was upset at the fact that her secret was out. Ironwood was angered at the fact that the enemy misused his technology. Sienna also felt anger at the fact that Adam betrayed her. the bull Faunus himself was pissed off to realize that all this time he was just being used. And every student and teacher was enraged by what Cinder had planned all along. But most of all everyone was glaring at Ozpin in anger at the fact that Salem couldn't be killed.

" **What you lot just saw was the future and past of your world if I hadn't intervined.** " He explained.

In recoil to this, Jaune punched the wall so hard it left a hole in it.

"Jaune, calm down." Cardin yelled.

"Calm down, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!" Jaune yelled.

Ruby's silver eyes looked down in despair. "Everything up until now was for nothing." She said in a shrill voice. "My mom died... for nothing?" Salem smirked seeing that they all had their spirits broken, sure her plans and schemes were exposed, but seeing Ozpin drowned in so much hate made it worth it... until Kai snapped his fingers and got everyone's attention.

" **That leads me to reasons number two and three as to why you're here, no.2, in theory, Salem does have a weakness, it just hasn't been exposed yet.** " Making everyone gasp, even Salem.

"But, but I asked Jinn-" Ozpin was interrupted by Kai.

" **How YOU, and you alone, could defeat Salem, and how you could DESTROY her at that.** " Ozpin began to realize his mistake.

" **The thing about Jinn, Ozpin, is that she's a genie, and ALL Genies have a VERY large tendency to take things very literally, just because you can't destroy her, doesn't mean anyone else can't, and that doesn't mean destroying her is the only way to win.** " He looked at Ruby for a split second.

"Impossible." Tyrian whispered wide-eyed.

Ozpin began to see the hope come back to this world if he could get his hands back on the lamp of knowledge, he could get the info he needed to defeat Salem once and for all.

" **Also, just in case, I'll delete the memories of Salem and her cronies after this is all over, they won't remember a word of all this.** " Kai said with a smile, angering Salem and Cinder.

"WHAT, your going to put us at a disadvantage all because their the good guys?!" Cinder yelled out, completely out her calm and secretive nature.

"Do you have any idea what we've been through?" Emerald asked outraged that they'd lose their memory after this.

"I'll kill you if you do that!" Mercury threatened.

Kai merely brushed off the threat as empty. " **And Ruby, as for your mother.** " He snapped his fingers as a hole opened up in the wall, a bright light filled the room and out stepped a woman who was a splitting image of Ruby Rose, this was Summer Rose, Ruby's mom who died years prior.

"M- Mom..." Ruby ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug she could muster, while crying on her shoulder.

"Its okay, my sweet little Ruby, I'm here for you." Summer whispered in her ear.

"I- (sniff) I NEVER THOUGHT I'd SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ruby's dam burst more than ever as she kept on crying.

Yang joined in the hug while tearing up a little herself while Tai joined in strong as ever. Raven was hiding it, but she was glad to at the very least glad to see her again. While Qrow was trying his best to make sure that he doesn't shed a tear, but turned to Kai and said one thing. "Thank you."

" **Anytime, you dusty old bird.** " Kai said with a smirk.

" **I've caught her up to speed on everything that has happened up till now, it's like she's always been in the room.** " he clarified.

"How can we ever thank you." Ruby asked recovering from her crying.

" **Two things, one: Watch the mutiverse with me,** " confusing just about everyone present except for summer, " **and two: as cheesy as it sounds, Never stop being you.** " He asked solemnly.

"What do you mean, "watch the mutiverse"?" Watts asked?

" **You'll know when you see it.** " Kai said waving his hand dismissively. " **NOW TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!** " He yelled as the screen lightened up.


	2. The Pillager of Fall's Twilight (part 1)

Chapter 2: The pillager of fall's twilight (part 1)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR PERSONA 5, ROOSTER TEETH AND ATLUS DO SO RESPECTIVELY.

...

**The screen lit to reveal that a subway was pulling into the station as it screeched to a halt; the doors opened up and out flooded a bunch of people.**

"Whoa, that's a lot of people." Weiss said in astonishment.

"I'll say." Yang said agreeing with her.

**But one stood out the most, comparatively. She had black hair that went down over her left shoulder, orange iris eyes, and was wearing some sort of school uniform (persona 5 girl's school uniform) and had a large bag over her right shoulder.**

"Wait, is that... Cinder?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"No way..." Cinder whispered in astonishment, seeing herself so... normal-like was kind of weird for her.

Meanwhile Salem watched the screen in anticipation with her right hand to her chin. " _This could be interesting._ " She thought to herself.

**As she exited the station from below ground, she found someone near the exit waiting for... something. She had blonde hair that flowed downward with locks that curled like a wild flame, lilac iris eyes, and was wearing a school uniform just like hers, and over it was black hoodie with a weird emblem on the left side.**

"Yang, that's you!" Blake deduced in surprise.

"Wow, even in another dimension, I still look hot." Yang said with a grin.

" **And you'll find out soon that it's not something to be all that proud of there.** " Kai said while sighing.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked Kai, but he remained silent.

**Cinder simply wrote her off and started to go on her phone, but noticed that a weird app had been downloaded onto her phone. "Again with this weird app?" She complained.**

"What's that app for, never seen anything like it before" Weiss asked no one in particular with her arms crossed.

" **You'll find out soon enough.** " Kai smirked under his mask.

**The blonde was about to ask her what was wrong until a rather small car pulled up onto the side of the road, the window rolled down to reveal a man with onyx colored eyes and black hair just like hers. "Good morning, Yang, want a ride to school? You'll be late otherwise, am I right?" The man said.**

"Who's that, my boyfriend? Cause he looks pretty hot." Yang said at the sight of him.

" **Technically, but trust me, you will not like the guy very soon.** " Kai said in a dark tone.

**"Sure thing, big guy, hold the door!" The blonde replied as she accepted the offer. She ran over to the car and opened the door stepping in and sat down, when she did however, the guy began to roll up the window, not before she frowned a little.**

**As the car took off, a voice could be heard from behind her. "HEY STOP, YOU JERK!" Cinder somewhat jumped out of her skin upon hearing the voice.**

"Hey, doesn't that sound like..." Qrow muttered under his breath.

**She turned around and saw a girl running in a futile attempt to catch up to the car. She had black hair with red bangs at the tips, she had silver iris eyes, and was wearing a school uniform exactly like hers, but what made her stand out was that she had on a crimson red cloak over her shoulders.**

"Hey, it's Ruby!" Tai said seeing his daughter on screen.

"But why was I running after that guys car?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Hmmm..." Roman had a theory as to what could have happened but remained silent, though Summer and Neo did notice his expression.

"Are you alright?" Neo asked.

"Just thinking." Roman reassured her.

**"Damnit... stupid perverted teacher!" She muttered as she stomped the ground in frustration.**

"TEACHER!" Everyone who knew Yang also knew about her seductive tendencies, but this is too much for even her to process.

"I KNEW IT!" Roman yelled to the ceiling.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Tai yelled at her daughter in anger.

"Hey cool it, different version of me, remember!" Yang retorted, while Raven was concerned as to what was happening in this alternate reality.

**"Perverted teacher?" Cinder repeated, when she said that however, the app on her phone entered the words into it.**

"Wait, what was that?" Winter questioned in response to seeing it.

"It looks like the app on her device registered the phrase for some reason." Cordovin theorized.

"But for what reason?" Maria commented.

**"Huh," the girl then turned around, looking at cinder dead in the eyes, "what do you want, you gonna rat me out to Mr. Onyx or something." She accused her.**

"Is it just me, or is she a bit of a jerk in that dimension?" Mercury asked half-joking.

"Hey, lay off my sisters back alright!" Yang yelled with her eyes going red. Mercury raised his hands in a mock surrender.

**"Hey, it's not my fault, it's like that guy thinks of the school as his castle or something," the app, in response to her saying that, then registered the words school and castle, without Cinder noticing.**

"It did it again." Ghira said noticing it.

"What is going with that app?" Kali says in response.

**"A-Actually I don't know that guy, first time being in this city, and I bet that the two of us go to the same school, along with that blonde." Cinder theorized.**

**Ruby realized that she jumped the gun bit too much. "Oh, um... sorry, I just really don't like that guy," she said with her head down, "anyway, if your new to the city I could show you a short cut to the school, it's the least I could do for a newbie, and as an apology of sorts." Ruby offered.**

**"Thank you, lead the way then." Cinder accepted.**

" _Huh, never thought I'd see HER of all people thanking someone._ " Most of the people in the theater thought sarcastically.

**As they were walking however, Cinders phone began to have a giant red and black eye pop up in the center without her noticing, Ruby and Cinder then turned a corner stepping into an alleyway, but as they were walking, a puddle cinder stepped on splashed weirdly as she stepped off it, this caught Cinders attention as she turned around to see what was up.**

"What was that?" Sienna asked aloud.

**Meanwhile the eye on her phone began to ripple and distort as it began to depict what looked like a school building, but it quickly changed to the design of some sort of...**

"A castle?" Weiss questioned.

**"What in Oums name is..." Cinder heard the wonder in Ruby's voice, so she decided to catch up, when she did though, her eyes were met with the sight of a gigantic golden brown castle, completed with waterfalls, plants, lights leaking out from windows in the walls of the building and a fairly large wall up front with a drawbridge style gate leading inside, "this is supposed to be the entrance to the school, but..." Ruby was confused beyond words, and so was Cinder.**

"What is this, they were going to a school..." Nora yelled aloud.

"And they ended up at some sort of castle!" Jaune finished.

"There's no doubt that that app on Cinders device is responsible, for all of that." Ren concluded.

"But for what reason is all of this happening." Pyrrha asked.

" _Just what is all of this,_ " Cinder wondered. " _Wait, why am I even worried about that, its my other selves problem, not mine._ " She complained in her head.

**"What is going on here?" Cinder wondered aloud.**

**"I guess there's only one way to find out." Ruby said as she began to walk through the castle gates, as she did so, Cinder was not far behind.**

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this corner, ladies and gentlemen, we have RWBY and the gang reacting to MY RWBY-fied version of the beginning of Persona 5, I was inspired to write this story by another fanfiction called "The Phoenix Thieves" made by warpstar930, a story where Cinder freaking Fall is the protagonist, sorry that I skipped a major chunk of the intro, but I didn't want this to drag on too much, I really hope you like it the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story that's on my Fanfiction.net account, I only moved it here because of the system they've got on that site.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
